My Savior
by Passion4Dance
Summary: Troypay. Gabi & Troy are best friends. Troypay ends. Gabi is forced to marry a family friend. It's not too bad...at first. Her fiance starts to abuse her. What happens when she hides it from Troy? And can he save her? Co-written w/ awesome super special.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is a new story that Zashleylove16 and I are co-writing together! Zashleylove16 will be doing Gabi's point-of-view and I will be doing Troy's point-of-view! So enjoy!

Gabi's POV:

Today was just like any other day for me. The alarm clock went off and I hit it with me hand. I groaned. I hated getting up for school. Getting up at 5:30am was hard. I got out of bed and dragged myself to my closet. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, my blue t-shirt and my black shoes. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After the shower I threw my clothes on and walked into my bedroom. I was much more awake. I walked over and sat down at my vanity. I put on some eyeliner, mascara and a bit of blush. Nothing too fancy. Troy, my best friend, always said that too much make up makes a girl look like a clown. I giggled at the memory and grabbed my hair straightener. I plugged it in. While that was warming up I grabbed my school books and put them in my bag. I was too tired after doing my homework yesterday so I just threw them on the floor.

After a few minutes, I walked over to my vanity and sat down in the chair. I started to straighten my hair when my phone went off. Knowing who it was, I sighed. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"What Troy?" I asked with fake annoyance.

I heard him chuckle on the other end. "Is that any way to greet you hot, talented friend?" he teased.

"You're not Chad though." I joked back. Oh two can play at this game.

He gasped dramatically and I could almost picture him holding his hand to his heart. "Miss. Montez you are cruel."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Now is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

He sighed. "I guess not. I'm sorry Miss. I know Troy Bolton is the hottest guy ever." he responded with a chuckle.

"Egotistical much?" I asked. He laughed. "Well I have to get back to my hair. Pick me up in 10?" I asked

"If I must Princess. See you then." he hung up before I could respond. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and finished working on my hair.

I picked up my back pack from the floor and walked down to the kitchen. "Good morning mom." I kissed her cheek.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?" she asked, setting down her newspaper.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. After I finished that stupid english essay." I grabbed one of her homemade muffins.

"How long were you working on that for?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Only until 12am. I needed to get it finished." I answered and rolled my eyes. I knew what was coming next.

"Gabi you can't stay up that late working on things like that. You can finish it in free period."

"I know mom I'm sorry. I need to work on my AP biology homework in free period." I said just as a honk was heard from outside. I grabbed an extra muffin and walked to the door. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweety. Have fun at school."

I walked out onto my porch and saw Troy waving, telling me to walk faster. Just to spite him I walked slowly, smirking at him the entire time. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Just then I saw his eyes light up. Oh god he's up to something. His eyes light up when he has an idea.

He started driving away slowly. I started running up to the car. There was no way I was going to walk to school. I made it to the passenger's side and he kept driving- this time he was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and held up the extra muffin for him. He suddenly stopped and unlocked the car doors. Once I jumped in he took the muffin from my hand. He took a huge bite and sighed happily.

"I love your mom's muffins. They're awesome!" he shoved another huge bite in his mouth. I looked at with fake disgust and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a guy Gabs. Do the math."

I giggled and he started driving once he finished his muffin. "So hot shot how's your morning going?" I asked.

"Just fine Pancake." he replied and smiled at me. He was the only person to call me Pancake. He said it was because I'm so short and thin like a pancake. I laughed the first time he called me that. But now I'm used to it.

"Cool."

There was a bit of a silence in the car so I turned on the radio. I flipped through the stations. Nothing good was playing so I turned it back off.

"Nothing on?" Troy asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Right. So are we meeting up for lunch on the rooftop?" I asked. He parked into a parking spot in the East High student parking lot. He turned to me and smiled.

"It's Friday isn't it?" he answered and jumped out oft he car. I got out of the car and he beeped it, making sure it was locked. Friday's were the days where Troy and I ate lunch on the rooftop. We don't exactly remember why we started it but we did. We walked into the school and Troy was greeted by his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans.

Yes you heard right. Sharpay Evans- the Ice Queen herself. Although she acted so much more innocent in front of Troy. I've tried to be nice to her but it just doesn't work. She just glares at me. But when we're in front of Troy she treats me like a little princess. Once Troy leaves the room it's back to being Ice Queen.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker, trying to forget about her. I saw Taylor waiting for me. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Tay." I said as I spun the numbers to my combination lock in.

"Hey. Did you do your english essay?" she asked. She leaned against the locker next to me.

"Yeah. I worked on it until midnight." Taylor gave me a look. "It was either that or fail."

"I understand. So how was driving to school with your Troy Boy?" Taylor teased.

I simply rolled me eyes and slammed my locker shut. I started to walk away but she walked next to me. "He is not mine. He's Sharpay's."

"But you wish you had him." Taylor said in a sing song voice.

"Tay you know that he's just a friend ok?" we walked into home room and saw Troy and Sharpay making out. Troy was sitting on her desk and Sharpay was in her seat.

I tore my eyes away from them and took my seat.

"Liar." Taylor whispered as the bell rang.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The bell finally rang for school to end. I quickly went to my locker and dropped some of my books off. I slammed my locker shut and jumped when I saw Troy standing there, smiling.

"Hey Pancake." he greeted me.

"Hey hot shot. How was your day?" I asked as we both walked down the halls.

"Boring. I have basketball now." he sighed. His dad was the coach of the team, meaning he had practice in school and after school. Sucks for him.

"Haha!" I pointed at him and laughed.

He picked me up and spun me around. "Haha!" he mocked me. He put me down and I playfully slapped his arm.

"So I'll call you later k?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Sure."

"TROY!" his dad yelled from the other end of the hall. Troy turned around and glared at his father.

"Coming!" he shouted. He turned back to me and said, "Talk to you later." He ran to the end of the hall and into the gym.

I walked outside and saw my mother waiting for me. I ran to the car and jumped in. "Hey mom."

"Hey Gabi how was school?"

"It was ok. Mrs. Gabbri said she liked my essay. She said it was well written." I smiled proudly.

"Good job Gabi." she hugged me before she started to drive us home. "We're going to have company over today for dinner."

I looked at her and smiled. "Who?"

"Adam and his parents."

"Oh I love Adam. He's like a brother to me!" I squealed excitedly.

"Good. So when you get home hurry up and get ready. I laid out a nice dress for you to change into. I'm going to start with dinner."

"Ok."

The rest of the ride home was quiet. I was excited about seeing Adam again. I grew up with him and his family. He was super sweet. He'd protect me in a heartbeat.

Once we got home I dashed into the house and quickly did my homework. I wanted to get it out of the way before he came. Once I finished I put on my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I have to admit, my mom had great fashion sense. She chose a light blue dress. It was one where the top of the dress would tie around your neck. It went to about my knees. She matched with a nice pair of silver heels.

I picked up my phone and called Troy.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly. I could tell he just got out of practice.

"Hey Hot shot. Guess what?" I asked happily.

He sighed. "I hope this isn't going to be about some boy. That's why you have Taylor."

I giggled. "It is. Guess who's coming over for dinner?"

"Enlighten me." he said unenthusiastically.

"Adam. Remember him? I haven't seen him in forever."

"That's great. Can I sleep now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and switched ears. "Fine go ahead. I'll call you later when dinner is done."

"K bye." he hung up. I flipped my phone shut just as the doorbell rang.

I squealed with excitement and walked down the stairs. My mom had just opened the door.

"Good evening Adam, Jenny." she greeted them with a hug. I walked up to Adam and gave him a huge hug.

"How are you Adam?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

He smiled. "I'm good and you?"

"Fine." I responded as my mother led us to the dining room.

"So are you and Troy together yet?" he asked. I blushed and turned my head away from him. "I guess I'll take that as a yes?"

I shook my head. "He's still with Sharpay. Plus I don't even like him like that."

"Oh please. I see the way you look at each other. Don't lie."

I was going to answer but my mom came out with a few plates of food.

"Dig in." she smiled and we all filled our plates.

Jenny looked over at me and smiled. "So how are you Gabriella?"

I was about to answer when I saw Troy smiling at me through the window. I giggled as he made a face at me.

The adults and Adam looked out the window and Troy moved his head out of sight. They all shook their heads and looked back at me.

"I'm fine." I took a sip of water and almost spit it out as I laughed. Troy just pretended to punch himself in the face. Again all the adults followed my gaze and looked out the window. Troy moved his head again so the grown ups couldn't see him.

"What is so funny Gabi?" my mother asked me. I could tell she was a little upset.

"Sorry mom. I just thought about something funny." I smiled my innocent smile.

She gave me a confused look before talking with Jenny. Adam and I started to engage in a conversation when Troy's face appeared in the window again. This time he put his nose against the glass and made his nose look like a pigs nose.

I laughed harder this time. "Gabriella Anne Montez what is going on?" my mom said in a quiet yell.

I immediately stopped laughing and looked at her. "Nothing."

"Please go up to your room and come down when you're ready to talk seriously." she pointed to the direction of the stairs. I looked towards the window andlooked up with my eyes. Troy got the message and walked to my backyard.

I walked up the stairs and ran over to my balcony doors. I unlocked the lock and let Troy walk in.

"Troy you are a jerk. My mom thinks I'm being rude." I giggled and hit him on the arm.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked past me. "Oops." he sat on my bed and I shut the doors.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to sleep." I asked, hands on hip.

"I thought you could use a little laughter." I gave him a look telling him to tell the truth. "Plus I couldn't sleep." he added

"That's what I thought. Well I better get down there before my mother kills me. I'll call you later." I said and walked out of my room, not giving him time to answer.

**Zashleylove16: Wow! I hope you enjoyed that chappy. I hope it was worth reading! It was a lot of writing for me. And please bare with me on 'My Happy Ending?' It will get updated ASAP. Passion4Dance and I really wanted to get this chappy up for you guys. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Troy point-of-view for the story!

Troy's POV:

It was Friday and already 5:30am and my alarm clock went off, as I put my pillow over my head. I reached over and hit the snooze button. Finally, after hitting the snooze button three times, I got myself out of bed and went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and some boxers. I then went over to my closet and pulled out a white t-shirt. I walked past my bed and felt like falling on it and going back to sleep but I kept walking towards the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and 15 minutes later, I got out and got dressed. I pulled my hair gel out of the medicine cabinent and gelled my hair. _Man, I look good_.

I grabbed my toothbrush and put some toothpaste one and brushed my teeth and walked back into my room.

I sat down at my computer desk, knowing I had a little bit of time until I had to leave for school. I looked down next to the computer chair and looked at my backpack with all my books in it, realizing I hadn't finished my reading assignment for World History. I pulled out my book and left off where I stopped reading last night. I then realized I only had 15 minutes but that's all I needed.  
I finally finished reading and picked up my phone and called my good friend Gabi. It rang a few times and she answered.

"What Troy?" she asked with fake annoyance.

I chuckled at her fake annoyance. "

"You're not Chad though." she joked.

I gasped dramatically and held my hand to my heart. "Miss Montez you are cruel."

I heard her giggle on the other end. "Now is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

I sighed and began to talk again. "I guess not. I'm sorry Miss. I know Troy Bolton is the hottest guy ever." I responded with a chuckle.

"Egotistical much?" she asked me and I laughed. "Well I have to get back to my hair. Pick me up in 10?" she asked.

"If I must Princess. See you then." I lastly said and then hung up. I looked at the time and put on a pair of shoes, grabbed my backpack, my cell, and walked downstairs.

"Morning mom." I greeted my mom as I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle.

"Morning hon." she greeted me back.

I sat down at the table and took a sip of my water bottle. I looked at the time and got up from the chair. "I gotta go pick up Gabi. Love you."

"Love you hon." my mom responded back as I hugged her.

I grabbed my backpack and walked into the living room and I was about to walk out the door when my mom stopped me. "Wait, I want you to come back here and grab something quick to eat, mister."  
"I'll get something in the cafeteria at school. Bye!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and walked out the door.

I walked out to my car and started it up and backed out of the driveway. I was at Gabi's house within 15 minutes. I pulled into the driveway and waited and she finally walked out onto her porch. I started waving, telling her to walk faster. She started walking slowly and was smirking at me. Ok then, two can play at that game.

I started driving away slowly and I noticed her running up to the car. I looked over at the passengers' side (and still driving slowly) and I was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at me and held up a muffin. I suddenly stopped and unlocked the car doors. After she jumped in I took the muffin out of her hand and took a big bite then sighed happily. "I love your mom's muffins. They're awesome!" I shoved another huge bite in my mouth. Gabi looked at me with fake disgust and I shrugged. "I'm a guy Gabs. Do the math."

Once I finished my muffin I started driving. "So hot shot how's your morning going?" she asked me.

"Just fine Pancake." I replied and smiled at her.

"Cool." said Gabi and then turned on the radio and started flipping through stations and then turned it back on.

"Nothing on?" I asked and concentrated on my driving.

"

"It's Friday isn't it?" I answered and jumped out of the car. I beeped the car after Gabi jumped out to make sure it was locked.

We walked into the school and I was greeted by my girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. We walked off, leaving Gabi behind (I really didn't have a choice).

After walking around the school a little bit, Sharpay and I walked into homeroom and she sat down at her seat. I sat on her desk and she smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned in and kissed her. It turned into a full-on makeout and then the warning bell rang. I hopped off her desk and gave her a kiss before Ms. Darbus saw.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the end of the day, the bell finally rang and I walked out of World History class. I ran to my locker knowing I had basketball practice. I grabbed all my stuff, slammed my locker shut and ran to Gabi's locker. She had her locker open and I was leaning against the lockers. She slammed her locker shut and noticed me standing there and I smiled at her.

"Hey Pancake." I greeted her.

"Hey hot shot. How was your day?" she asked me as we walked down the halls.

"Boring. I have basketball now." I sighed.

"Haha!" she pointed at me and laughed.

I picked her up and spun her around. "Haha!" I mocked her. I put her down and she slapped my arm.

"So I'll call you later k?" she asked as we continued to walk.

"Sure."

"TROY!" my dad yelled from the other end of the hall. I turned around and glared at him.

"Coming!" I shouted. I turned back to Gabi. "Talk to your later." I ran to the other end of the hall and into the gym.

I walked into the locker room as my friend Chad walked up to me and eyed me suspiciously. "Hey man, where were you?"  
"I was talking to Gabi." I responded and walked to my locker and pulled out my gym bag.

"Oh. Well, we'll see you out there." he added and ran out of the locker room and into the gym with our other friends.

I ran to a bathroom stall and quickly changed into my uniform. I ran out to the gym and started stretching.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After practice, I walked into the locker room and showered and changed. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the locker room and back into the gym. The guys and I walked out of the gym and through the halls. I was stopped by Sharpay.

"Hey you." she greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey yourself." I smiled and kissed her back.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"I just want to go home and sleep." I sighed and grabbed her hand as we walked through the halls.

"Ok. Then maybe tomorrow. I love you." she kissed me again and walked off.

"I love you more!" I yelled as she continued to walk.

She turned around and blew me a kiss. I blew her a kiss back and walked the direction to the parking lot doors.

I was wicked tired from practice and I just wanted to go home and sleep. I walked to my car, started it up and pulled out of my parking spot. I pulled out of the parking lot and was home within 15 minutes. I walked in the house and went up to my room and fell on my bed purposely. I closed my eyes for about a minute when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID on the phone and saw it was Gabi.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly.

"Hey hot shot. Guess what?" Gabi asked happily.

I sighed. "I

She giggled. "It is. Guess who's coming over for dinner?"

"Enlighten me." I said unenthusiastically.

"Adam. Remember him? I haven't seen him in forever."

"That's great. Can I sleep now?" I asked.

"Fine go ahead. I'll call you later when dinner is done."

"K bye." I hung up, flipped my phone shut and put it on my nightstand. Then I immediately fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I laid in bed for about 10 minutes and realized I couldn't sleep. I decided to go downstairs and find something to do. I saw my parents at the dining room table eating dinner.

"I'm going for a walk." I yelled from the living room.  
"Ok, take your keys. We're going grocery shopping." mom yelled from the dining room.

"Ok!" I yelled again.

I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and walked out of the house. I arrived at Gabi's house, knowing that they would be eating dinner. I walked to the side of the house and looked in the kitchen window and smiled at Gabi. And then I made a face at her. Then I saw Adam and the adults looking towards the window and I moved my head out of sight. The adults turned back to their conversation and I looked at Gabi again and pretended to punch myself in the face. Again, the adults looked my way and I ducked below the window. The adults weren't looking and I looked in the window again and pressed my nose against the window and it looked like a pig's nose. I stood there for a while and then Gabi looked up with her eyes. I got the message and ran to the backyard.

I walked on Gabi's balcony to her room and waited for her to unlock the balcony doors. She unlocked the doors and I walked in.

"Troy you are a jerk.

I shrugged and walked past her and sat on her bed. "Oops."

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to sleep." she asked me with her hands on her hips.

"I thought you could use a little laughter." she gave me a look for me to tell the truth. "Plus I couldn't sleep."

"That's what I thought. Well I better get down there before my mother kills me. I'll call you later." she walked out of her room not giving me time to answer.

I sighed and walked out onto the balcony and to the front yard. I walked down the street towards my house.

Well, there ya go! I hope you enjoyed! Zashleylove16 will be doing the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Gabi's POV written by Zashleylove16!

Gabi's POV:  
  
After Adam and his mother left, I went upstairs and decided to go to bed. I had school the next day and I was exhausted. Once I entered my room I saw Troy sitting on my bed reading my diary. I gasped and ran over to him. 

"You're a jerk. Give me it back!" I grabbed the diary from him and whacked him on the head with it.

He chuckled as he grabbed his head and rubbed it. "You hit like a guy." he pouted as he laid down on my bed now.

"Troy I have to go to sleep." I whined like a child.

"Gabs I have to go to sleep." Damn I hate it when he mocks me like this. He smirked at me as I sighed in frustration.

"Troy stop it." I pointed to my balcony doors. "Leave." I demanded and put my other hand on my hip.

"OMG! Gabi leave." he said in a high pitched voice and twirled some hair on his finger. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and grabbed his ear. He yelped in pain as I dragged him to the doors myself.

"I need to sleep. You need sleep. Our parents will flip if they catch us." I said slowly so he would understand every word. He smirked at me and I pulled on his ear tighter. He grimaced in pain.

"Let go of my ear." he begged and I let go of it. He brought his hand up to his ear and rubbed it gently. "You hurt me." again he pouted.

"Troy..." I said getting aggravated. I reached out my hand to grab his other ear but he saw it coming and walked out onto the balcony.

"Ok I get it." he backed up with his hands in the air signaling surrender. "I'll pick you up at normal time tomorrow." he gave me a quick hug and I watched him carefully climb down the balcony and run out of my yard.

I giggled to myself and walked into my room. I closed the balcony doors and locked them. I changed into my PJ's and turned my lights off. I climbed into my nice warm bed and fell fast asleep. I forgot all about my diary that was lying on my floor...

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Gabi get up now! Troy will be here in 10 minutes!" my mom shouted to me. I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly.

"10 minutes?!" I screamed as I jumped out of my bed. I quickly grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

She chuckled and left the room, getting ready for work.

I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my make up bag. I put on a light layer of it and shoved it in my back pack. I brushed my hair and walked into the kitchen.

I checked my watch and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "With a minute to spare." I whispered to myself. A car horn honked outside and I sighed. "Close enough." I grabbed two muffins and walked to the door.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later." I said and waited for a response.

"Have a great day sweety." I smiled and walked outside. I saw Troy pointing to his wrist, where his watch would be, telling me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes and ran to the car. I opened the door and jumped it.

"Morning." I said happily and held out his muffin.

He looked at me with tired eyes. "Must you be so perky?" he asked as he took the muffin. He took a few bites before driving to the school.

I giggled and put my seat belt on. "Didn't sleep well last night?" I asked teasingly. He gave me a look telling me to shut up. "Well you shouldn't have come to my house last night. It's your own fault." I said and slapped his cheek gently.

He turned his head and glared at me. "Shut up Pancake." he said and continued driving.

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window in silence.

Once we got to the school I grabbed my bag and walked inside the school, only to be met by Taylor.

"Hey Tay. What's up?" I asked casually. We walked to my locker and I quickly opened it.

"Nothing much. Did you do your chem homework yesterday?" she asked me as she leaned on the locker next to me.

"Yup. It was really easy. Why?"

"I left it in my locker yesterday." she slapped her forehead with her hand. "How could I be so dumb?" she asked herself.

"No worries- you can copy mine." I held it out for her. She gratefully took it and put it in her bag.

"Thank you so much Gabs. I owe you."

"What are friends for?" I smiled at her and slammed my locker shut.

"So I heard you had dinner with a friend yesterday." she said as we walked throughout the halls of East High.

"Yeah. He's an old family friend. Apparently my mom and his mom wanted to catch up." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is this a cute 'he'?" Taylor asked in a sing song voice.

I laughed. "He's not too bad. He's extremely nice though. I consider more of a brother." I answered and walked into home room.

"Is he single?" Taylor asked. I laughed at her. She was trying to find a boyfriend right now.

"I don't know actually. We didn't talk that much yesterday. Troy was bugging."

"Troy?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes Tay." I rolled my eyes. "He was making faces at me through the window."

"Lover boy strikes again." Taylor joked. I looked at Taylor, jaw dropped.

"Tay he would never like me. He has Sharpay. She's gorgeous. I'm only a friend to him." I sighed sadly. Taylor came up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Gabs." she looked at me and smiled. "I so knew you liked him!" she said and pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"Tay please- this isn't the time." I said and she dropped her smile.

"I'm sorry." she gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Please?" I begged. She looked at me as we pulled away from the hug.

"Of course I won't. I promise." she held out her pinky to me.

I smiled and hooked my pinky around hers. "Thanks."

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

During free period Troy said he wanted Tay and I to go to the auditorium. He wanted us there to support Sharpay with her audition for the school musical. I rolled my eyes bu decided to go anyway. Tay and I walked into the auditorium and sat down in a huff. Troy saw us and sat on the other side of me.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked as he casually put his arm around my shoulders.

I looked at Tay and flash her a happy smile about where his arm is. She smiled back. I turned to Troy with a less happy smile. "Nothing." I hid my smile pretty well from him.

He smiled. "Alright then. Thanks for coming guys. Sharpay is amazing!" he sighed dreamily.  
I looked at Tay and we pretended to gag silently.

"Miss. Evans." Mrs. Darbus said as she gestured her hand towards the stage. Sharpay got up and walked happily to the stage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Troy sit at the edge of his seat excitedly. Taylor saw this and whispered, "Just ignore it."

I smiled a small smile. "Thanks."

Sharpay looked around backstage at her 'Sharpettes.' _God I feel so bad for them_. "Ready?" she asked them. They nodded and she took her seat in her beach chair. She pointed to the guy near the stereo. He turned on the music and she started singing.

_It's out with the old and in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of gray; hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise.  
The whole world according to moi! Excuse me?  
Thank you  
Iced tea imported from England, lifeguards imported from Spain,  
towels imported from Turkey, and turkey imported from Maine.  
We're gonna relax and renew. You... go... do!  
The Sharpettes and Ryan started dancing in their chairs with Sharpay.  
I want fabulous That is my simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along. In need a little fabulous; is that so wrong?_  
She danced over to Ryan's side.  
_Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops._  
She then walked over to one of the Sharpettes.  
_Where is my pink Prada tote?_  
She walked over to the second Sharpette.  
_I need my Tiffany hair band,_  
When she got to the third one she hit the beach ball out of her hand that she was playing with.  
_and then I can go for a float._  
_A summer like never before! I... want... more!  
She wants fabulous! That is her simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She needs a little fabulous; is that so wrong? _  
She sat on the piano and the Sharpettes danced around her.  
_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash! Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash! Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling! She's got to have fabulous everything!_  
_Nothing to discuss; Everything's got to be perfect  
For me.  
She wants fabulous! That is her simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She needs a little fabulous; is that so wrong? _  
They each showed her a magazine that she ignored.  
_This won't do. That's a bore. That's insulting; I need more.  
I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need fabulous!  
Fabulous hair, fabulous style! Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile!  
Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot. _  
She looked at Troy and smiled then winked. He smiled back at her.  
_Is this absolutely fabulous? Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?  
Absolutely... ._  
She saw that Troy's arm was around my shoulders. She glared at me.  
_..NOT!_ She yelled with her hands on her hips.  
Taylor and I started laughing at her at the end. Troy didn't know what was going on so he stood up and started applauding for Sharpay. Sharpay smiled at Troy and smirked at Tay and I.  
I looked at Tay and we rolled her eyes. "She was so jealous." Tay said to me as Sharpay walked off the stage to get changed into her regular clothes.  
"I know." I clapped my hands excitedly. "But it doesn't matter anyway."  
"Cheer up. Don't let her get to you." Tay threw an arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner. "Let's get some lunch now."  
888888888888888888888888888888


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's Troy's POV written by myself!**

**Troy's POV:**

I got back home and wanted to sleep but couldn't. I got up from my bed and went for another walk. I walked down the road to Gabi's house. I went up on her balcony through the doors and sat on her bed. I ended up finding her diary and started reading it.

After about 5 minutes of reading (or should I say 'snooping'), Gabi walked in. "You're a jerk. Give me it back!" she gasped as she took it away from me and whacked me on the head with it.

I chuckled as I grabbed my head and rubbed it. "You hit like a guy." I pouted and laid down on her bed.

I just laid there and she started carrying on about how we both needed our sleep and then she started getting aggravated when I wouldn't leave so she grabbed me by my ear and dragged me over to her balcony doors.

"I need to sleep. You need to sleep. Our parents will flip if they catch us." she said slowly, talking to me like I was retarded. I smirked and she pulled on my ear tighter.

"Let go of my ear." I begged as she let go it. "You hurt me." I said, pretending to cry.

I walked down the street towards my house and once I reached my house, I walked in and up to my room. I changed and lied down on my bed. As I lied there, I chuckled to myself about the stuff that I read in Gabi's diary. I fell asleep, still laughing to myself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping and got myself out of bed. I went over to my closet and picked out some clothes, grabbed an old pair of shoes and walked to my bathroom to change. After I changed I brushed my teeth, gelled my hair, and walked back into my room.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning." I greeted my mom & dad and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Morning." they both greeted me back.

I took out the carton of milk and poured myself a glass. I put the carton of milk back in the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Troy, I really wish you would eat something." said my mom with concern.

"No thanks, Mom." I told her, and thinking about Ms. Montez's homemade muffins. Yum!

I checked the clock on the stove and stood up from the table. "Bye."

I hugged my mom and walked outside to my Jeep. I climbed in, backed out of the driveway and drove to Gabi's house. I pulled in the driveway once I reached her house. I waited for about a minute and she finally walked out of the house. I pointed at my wrist, telling Gabi to hurry up.

She greeted me and held out a muffin. "Must you be so perky?" I asked and took the muffin. I had taken a few bites before I pulled out of the driveway and then pulled out.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" she asked teasingly as she put on her seat belt.

I gave her a look telling he to shut up.

"Well you shouldn't have come to my house last night. It's your own fault." she said and slapped my cheek gently.

"Shut up Pancake." I said and continued driving.

We walked into the school and I walked to my locker. I tossed my backpack in there and slammed the locker door shut. I walked on my way to homeroom and was greeted by Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"What's up, guys?" I asked them and slapped them high-five.

"Nothin'." they responded.

We stood by the lockers and talked for a while. and Sharpay came up to me with Ryan by her side.

"Hey you." I greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey yourself." she giggled and held my hand.

Chad rolled his eyes. "We'll catch up with you later, man."

"All right." I said to Chad as I watched him, Zeke, and Jason walk off. Ryan saw some of his drama friends walk by and walked along with them.

"So, you're coming to watch me audition for the musical during free period, right?" Sharpay asked me while we walked down the hall towards homeroom.

"I wouldn't miss it." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "You're so sweet."

"I know." I joked.

We walked into homeroom hand-in-hand and took our seats. Ms. Darbus walked in and went over the announcements. Before we all knew it, homeroom was over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked out History class and rushed to the auditorium for Sharpay's audition. I spotted Gabi & Taylor and sat down next to Gabi.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing." she answered.

I smiled. "Alright then. Thanks for coming guys. Sharpay is amazing!" I sighed.

Ms. Darbus called Sharpay's name as she gestured her hand towards the stage and I sat on the edge of my seat excitedly.

Sharpay got out of her seat and walked onstage She looked back at the girls that were behind her. "Ready?" she sat down on her beach chair and pointed to the guy at the stereo to turn on the music.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the audition, Gabi and Taylor left and I went backstage to Sharpay's dressing room. I knocked and she came to the door. "Hey!" she yelped and pulled in me in by my arm.

"You were great, Shar." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hehe, I know!" she clapped happily.

I laughed at her cuteness and sat down on the couch. She walked over and sat on my lap. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am starving." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Agreed. But can we have lunch in here? I just want us to have a little privacy today. Please?" she asked giving me a puppy dog pout.

"Now how can I say 'no' to a face like that?" I chuckled and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away and smiled. We walked out of the dressing room, went to our lockers to get our lunches and walked back to Sharpay's dressing room.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Zashleylove16 is up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel terrible about the wait! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! **

**Gabi's POV:**

After Sharpay's performance, Taylor and I went to our lockers. We spun in our combinations and quickly opened them. 

"Did you see how happy he was to see her?" I asked sadly. Taylor looked over at me but I kept my gaze inside my locker. 

"Gabs he's always happy to see you too. He'll get over her soon enough." Taylor reassured me. She rubbed my arm in a friendly way and put her books in her locker.

"No he won't. They're perfect for each other. He's popular and she's popular. They were made for each other." I sighed as I slammed my locker shut. I put my bag over my shoulder and walked to Taylor's locker.

"So what? That is so cliche. He'll realize her evil ways sooner or later. Just give it some time Gabs. He'll come around." She gave me a hug. We pulled away and started walking to the lunch room.

"Thanks Tay." I turned to face her. "You're a great friend." 

Taylor linked her arm with mine and laughed. "I know I am." she said cockily.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "You sounded so much like Sharpay just then." I said and Taylor instantly stopped laughing and glared at me. 

"Don't ever say that again." Taylor said sternly and I giggled at her angry look.

"Sorry Tay. That was a pretty horrible insult. I didn't mean that one bit." I said and held open the door for her. 

"Thank you Gabs." She said and smiled as she entered the cafeteria.

I giggled. "You're welcome best friend!" 

We found our seat with Chad and the guys along with Kelsi and Martha. I sat in between Chad and Kelsi and pulled out my lunch. "Hey guys."

Kelsi smiled at me. "Morning Gabi. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just saw Sharpay's performance." Kelsi gave me a confused look. "Troy wanted me to be there for her." I explained.

"Talk about annoying."

"Ugh. You're telling me." Taylor said with disgust. "You should've seen Sharpay's face when she saw Troy's arm around Gabi's shoulder. She flipped out." Taylor said with a laugh. 

Chad turned to me with a smirk. "Oh arm around the shoulder." he teased.

"Chad it's not like that." I added with an eye roll. "He's just a friend so get it through your little, microscopic brain." I joked and he glared at me.

"Haha. Very funny." he said sarcastically. 

I shrugged my shoulders with a calm look. "It was to me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Troy's POV**

I walked out of 7th period History class, and walked to my locker and gathered up my homework, then headed Sharpay's locker to meet up with her. After waiting a few minutes, Ryan came up to his locker, which was right next to Sharpay's.

"Hey Troy," Ryan greeted me as he spun his combination. "Watcha doin'?"

"I'm waiting for Sharpay. Like I do everyday after school...and after every class" I said to him confusingly.

"Oh I'm sorry man. When she left during 6th period for her dentist appointment, she told me to tell you that she would meet you at her house after you got out of practice." said Ryan as he put books in his locker.

"All right dude, it's no big deal. Talk to ya later." I slapped him on the shoulder and walked down the hall.

I saw Gabriella at her locker and tip-toed behind her and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"I give up. Could I have a hint?" she giggled.

"It's your incredibly hot and talented friend."

"Well, it can't be Troy." she giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny." I laughed sarcastically and uncovered her eyes.

She spun around and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Well, it's finally Friday!" I smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at practice, Mr. Bolton?" she asked me as she turned around to face her locker.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about skipping," I said while leaning against a locker next to hers. "You wanna do something fun?"

"Troy, you're ridiculous," she sighed and rolled her eyes. She took her backpack out of her locker and threw it over her shoulder. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Well, my dad can't yell at me about it 'cause my mom won't let him," I chuckled. "So what do ya say?"

She shut her locker door finally gave in, agreeing. "Okay."

"Great!" I chirped and took her hand, pulling her down the hall.

"Troy Zachary Bolton, slow down! I'm wearing heels!" she screamed.

"Well, you're gonna have to learn to wear some different shoes other than heels then, Miss Montez!" I laughed while still running down the hall. Then I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing she had said my full name. "Say my full name again, and..."

"You'll what?" she asked me with her hands on her hips.

"I'll...I'll..." I stuttered.

"Come on, Lunkhead! Spill it!" she demanded and tapped her foot.

I rolled my eyes, avoiding the subject and grabbed her hand and continued running down the hall. We finally made it outside to my truck. I opened the passengers' side door for Gabriella. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, madam." I said in a British voice, shutting the door after she got in the truck.

I ran around to the drivers' side and climbed in the truck, starting it up, and pulled out of the East High parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"You'll see." I smirked, while concentrating on the road.

"Troy...I hate surprises!" she whined and crossed her arms.

"Too bad, Montez." I smirked again.

She pouted for the rest of the ride. After driving for 20 minutes, I stopped at the top of a hill, where you could see the whole city of Albuquerque.

"OMG. I never knew about this place." she gasped and got out of the truck.

"I come up here a lot. I've never brought anyone up here before." I said to her while getting out of the truck.

She looked at me surprisingly. "Not even Sharpay?"

"Nope," I smiled. "I don't think she would ever appreciate scenery like this."

"OMG, she'd be crazy not too."

I walked towards where Gabriella was standing and sat on the ground. She looked down at me and I patted the ground telling her to sit down. She laughed and sat down, gazing out at the sun.

We were just sitting there, looking out into Albuquerque, when Gabriella broke the silence. "Troy, how come you've never brought anyone here?"

"Well, I guess I really just like to come here alone, to think and you know, have some 'me' time. But I knew, sooner or later, I'd have to bring someone up here."

"But why me? And not Sharpay?" she asked.

"I figured you'd enjoy coming up here." I smiled at her.

We both just sat there for a half an hour, talking about college, semester finals, and other stressful senior stuff.

"I'm really gonna miss you after we all, ya know, go our separate ways after graduation, Gabi. You're like a sister to me, and I just can't imagine leaving my sister."

"Me too, Troy. You're like the pain-in-the-butt brother I've never had, and I can't imagine leaving you either." she said while laughing & smiling.

I stood up from the ground, wiping the dirt off my jeans, and held out my hand for Gabriella to grab. "We better get going, before my dad gets home and my mom goes ballistic that I'm not with him."

"Yeah." she laughed, gladly taking my hand.

I pulled her up from the ground and walked over to the truck. I opened the passengers' side door for her (again) and went over to my own side of the truck, starting the truck and driving back down to the city.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what's going on with you this weekend?" Gabi asked me as I pulled into her driveway.

"I'm hanging out with Sharpay almost all weekend." I sighed.

"Well, you don't sound so happy." she said with concern in her voice.

"It's just, she wants to hang out every weekend and I always end up saying 'yes'. I love her a lot and I love being with her, but I haven't had much time to hang out with you or the guys lately. I'm definitely telling her next weekend that I need a little 'best friends' time."

She nodded and opened the passenger door. "Thanks for the ride. And showing me your hiding place."

"No prob." I smiled, waving to her.

She waved, walking up to her door, and going inside. I backed out of the driveway, and drove to my house. I went upstairs to my room, falling purposely on my bed. First thing that came to my mind was Gabriella. I imagined her smiling and laughing. I smiled to myself just thinking of her smile. I realized I was having strange thoughts about another girl, who wasn't my girlfriend, and shook the thoughts out my head. I was still picturing Gabi's smile.

_Was I falling for my best friend?_

**Okey dokey, next chappy will be written by Zashleylove16! What are you people waiting for, Christmas?! Review already! Hee hee :)**


End file.
